To Love and To Lose
by vV-Knight of Blood-Vv
Summary: AU post-game the kids find the trolls cause Jack is back and quite pissed off. Ships other than down there are included JohnxKat DirkxJake and a bunch of other ships. Rated T cause come on. It's Karkat.
1. Act I

**Welp this is the first entry in a multiple chapter story, headsup I don't own the charectors (thats fucking creepy... owning a comic book charector. ugh). Welp read. Now. Right down there fuckasses. RIGHT THERE!**

**Post- Game: Act I**

vV~ You are Karkat Vantas ~Vv

CG: WHY YES, YES I AM KARKAT FUCKASS. WHAT DO YOU WANT? I'M KINDA BUSY NOT GIVING A SHIT.

VV: Tell the story already Karkat.

CG: WHATEVER.

The game had ended leaving everyone on the meteor everyone fully-realized god-tier mode. I the Knight of Blood watched the love of my life the Heir of Breath leave us for his stupid planet, Earth, with the rest of the humans. Stupid Strider the Knight of Time, Rose the Seer of Light and Jade the Witch of Space. They disappeared in a flash of green light, a ruby tear slipped and fell from my face and then of course all hell broke loose. A high pitched scream came from the back of the room as Jack entered, slicing Eridan through his stomach and he fell to his knees as Feferi screamed by his side. I grabbed my sickles out of my sylladex and sliced the trasportalizer pad in half as Aradia-bot stopped time around Jack. We all ran for our lives to the only way off this rock, Jades golden ship. We all got aboard but not before Jack found us. We had to set the coordinates for Earth and jump in the pods seconds before Sollux would explode the ship. Each pod came equipped with its own recuperacoon so we could sleep during the long journey. We all escaped but we worried that if Jack got the coordinates from the computer, he could track us down and finish us off. I climbed in the recuperacoon and fell asleep with my last sight of John in my head. We awaited Earth and for some odd reason, I felt like I was being watched…

* * *

vV~ You there, become that John boy back on Earth ~Vv

EB: Yup I'm John glad to meet you.

VV: Yes you are, now continue the story from your point of view.

EB: Will do miss :B

When the green light subsided you were in an almost pitch black room except for Roses neon pink glow and Jades neon green glow. I was in a basement somewhere each of us felt along the wall for a light switch I was the first to come up with anything a panel with 2 buttons. I pushed them both. Lights flickered on and a ladder descended from the ceiling. I was in my basement from my old house. Everything looked normal except for the transporter pad. That was new, must be from the game so we could get back to Earth though it was strangely silent. I stepped on it again and nothing happened. "They shut it off from the other side. Now why would they do that? Don't they want to see us again?" Everyone just shrugged and we ascended the ladder into my living room. The lights were off so my first instinct was to call out. "Da-"oh yeah, dead, all of our parents and guardians were gone. We all settled in and fell asleep in the two rooms. Me and Dave sharing mine while Jade and Rose slept in my da- in the spare bedroom. The next month or two we each slowly drifted apart as our lives became hectic. Dave became a DJ with Jade playing her new electric bass. Rose became a psychiatrist and was the first to move out. Jade and Dave followed suit. I landed a job at the local Starbucks at night and local Barnes and Noble by day. Since we could alchemize still we could make some things we needed but we still had to work to afford the house and electricity, after a few months of no contact on Pesterchum, I gave up internet and just contacted people on my phone. Soon a year passed I began to think the game was a dream, except for my now cold, empty hollowed out shell of a house. It was a rather cold and dreary Monday. The news said it was going to rain all day here with close to freezing temperatures. Cold enough to create slush in the streets but not enough for it to snow. I walked to my day job at the library tired as hell since I had had nightmares again of me dying and seeing my dad and Roses moms' dead body. I stepped through the Barnes and Nobles doors the little bell on top dinging cheerily on such a bleak day. A voice came from the many rows of books "John?" it squeaked "is that you?" "Yeah, Alexa it's me." I shook out my umbrella and dropped it near the door stepping behind the counter tapping my fingers to the music in my head eventually it formed into Showtime, my favorite piano refrain. A rather cute girl walked up and asked me where the romance novels were I directed her to the section, she winked and walked off. I stared out the glass windows out at the now pouring rain. I saw a figure stumbling along the sidewalk in a soaking black hoodie. He looked in the window, and though I couldn't see his face he made his way inside and by the points of the other customers he was asking directions to the bathrooms. And I noticed that, when he reached out a hand to open the door, his skin was grey. Could it be?

* * *

vV~ John walk in to Karkat stripping ~Vv

You walk in and the man standing there has his hoodie and shirt off and he's wringing them out in the sink. His skin was a pale grey. He had broad shoulders and toned muscles. In his rain damped hair you could just see the tips of two candy-corn colored horns. I grinned "Is that really you Karkitty?" He spun around and faced me a red blush painting his cheeks. I realized he was shivering so I pulled off my hoodie and handed it to him; he accepted gratefully and slipped it over his short frame "J-JOHN IS THAT R-REALLY YOU? J-JEGUS GOG YOU'RE T-TALL." I nodded and hugged him. At first he growls he slowly hugs back curling into my warmth "I've missed you guys so much. God your freezing and I bet you're hungry too. Let's go get lunch, since my shifts over in five minutes anyways." He shook out his hair letting it poof out and I saw him stifle a giggle his lip curling into an almost smirk and flipped the hood up on my baby blue hoodie. I pulled him out of the bathroom grinning and led him to the front doors. He stared at the rain wearily. "DO WE H-HAVE TO GO THROUGH T-THAT ABLUTION TRAP OF WEATHER AGAIN? IT F-FUCKING S-SUCKS." I gestured to the umbrella I was holding, I stepped out and opened it up he just stood there inside and glared at the rain, so I took his hand and pulled him out under the umbrella saying "Come on~ Karkat! I'm starving!" We started off down the street I noticed Karkat stayed away from the puddles lining the street. "Why Karkles are you afraid of water?!" "OF COURSE I-I'M AFRAID OF W-WATER FUCKASS ALL S-SENSIBLE LAND-DWELLING TROLLS S-SHOULD BE!" "Are you sure it's not cause you're a kitty Karkat?" He growled and glared at me then squeezed my hand, I had forgotten that we were still holding hands and let go immediately. "Here, this is a good place do you like subs?" He looked at me totally confused "WHAT THE NOOKSNIFFING HELL IS A SUB?" I mock let my jaw drop then pulled him inside shutting the umbrella and setting it by the door. It sure rained a lot in this city, and it was pretty windy too. I noticed him smile when he saw that the umbrella was colored my baby blue spots and pitch black background. We ordered and devoured lunch then set out for my house this time taking a cab. I opened the door for him and he got in blushing then I climbed in the other side. "Where to?" a gruff voice in the front asked. "21605 Fir Drive." He thought a minute then sped off down the road. We we're really tight for space in the small backseat. He looked at me then down to my lips then blushed and stared at his now very intriguing shoes. I slipped a finger under his chin and tipped his head back to look at me staring right into his concrete colored eyes. "Karkat I've missed you so much." His eyes flicked to my lips again and he answered "THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU ONCE WE'RE AT YOUR HOUSE OKAY?" I nodded hand now cupping his face; I could feel the heat coming from off his skin as he blushed. I didn't realize I had leaned way into his face until the driver cleared his throat saying "We're here sir." I chucked a twenty over my shoulder as I climbed out Karkat's side after him. I ran up the steps and opened the door for him. He stopped frowning for a second then almost smiling before he disappeared into my pitch black house. I followed him in turning on the light he stood there shivering staring at me.

* * *

vV~ Karkat tell John how you feel about him. ~Vv

CG: NO.

vV~ Please. For me? ~Vv

CG: OH THEN FUCK NO.

vV~ Oh kay then. I'm gonna make you tell him. ~Vv

CG: YOU WOULDN'T

I whispered "JOHN, I LOVE YOU"

CG: BITCH.

"What was that Karkat?" "NOTHING I JUST WAS THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING." He just shrugged and sighed. "Welcome to my house Karkat. Just a warning though, I don't have internet here since I have my dad's old PDA. The kitchen is in there, laundry room is back through that door, upstairs are the bedrooms, bathroom and the observatory. And HEY!" "WHAT?" I said pulling off his jacket and my shirt and beginning to undo the buckle on my belt walking towards where he pointed the dryer was. "Could you please hold off the stripping until you're in there!" "IT'S NOTHING YOU DIDN'T JUST SEE ANYWAYS JOHN GOG." I stepped through the door pulling off my skinny jeans and shoes chucking the shirt my jacket, pants and socks in the dryer and turning it on. I stood there looking in the hanging wall mirror when I heard a soft knock "I brought you some clothes to change into while yours are drying." I opened the door then blushed remembering I was standing there in just my black with red hearts boxers. John just stood there mouth agape. "THANKS EGBERT." I took the clothes and slid the pants on. "What happened Karkat?!" he reached out and touched my scar. His hand followed it from my right shoulder to my left hip. I shivered at his touch "KNOCK IT OFF EGDERP I'M SENSITIVE THERE!" I batted his hand away and he took my hand in his interlocking our fingers. I stared at him then took my hand away and slid the shirt over my head. "How did you get this?" He asked touching it again. I bit my lip to keep from moaning "WELL WHEN I WAS LITTLE RIGHT AFTER I HAD MOVED INTO MY HIVE, I HAD FALLEN OFF THE SECOND FLOOR RAILING AND CRABDAD HAD CAUGHT ME. BUT I PAID THE PRICE. HIS CRAB CLAW SLICED OPEN MY BACK. AFTER THAT WE ALWAYS TRUSTED EACHOTHER CAUSE HE KNEW MY BLOOD WAS A CURSED COLOR AND HE DIDN'T CARE. I REALLY MISS HIM." I saw Johns eyes mist up and he looked away. "I understand Karkat. I really do. I miss my dad a lot." I rolled up the sleeves on the shirt saying for the second time today "JEGUS YOUR HUGE JOHN." "No I'm not your just tiny. Even by troll standards." "AM NOT I'M FUN-SIZED." He started laughing "Yeah I suppose so. So what now? I normally watch a movie or sleep in the afternoon." " WATCHING A MOVIE IS FINE, I'M STILL COLD ANYWAYS." I slid his hoodie back on and tucked my hands in the pockets taking in his scent. Of course he smelled like the breeze and what's that? Strawberries? He smelled like my favorite things rolled up in one, jegus gog did I love this kid. "So what movie do you want to watch?" I shrugged and he exclaimed "Con-Air it is!" I chuckled "OF COURSE I WOULDN'T EXPECT ANY LESS OF YOU EGBERT." I slipped onto the couch and curled up on the armrest. John popped the movie in and cuddled up next to me. I didn't realize until half-way through the movie that he was leaning on my shoulder passed out. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder and turning slowly not to wake him up. I leaned in examining his face then slowly I leaned in to those adorable lips my lips millimeters from his.

* * *

vV~ John now would be a good time to wake up ~Vv

EB: SNOAR*

You wake up to see Karkats face. He leans in and kisses you when he sees your eyes open. Shocked I opened my mouth in protest and begin to say "Shit Karkat!" I jump back and his face falls, tears welling up and he closes his eyes. "SHIT JOHN I'M SOR-" I heard him get up and run upstairs the room now dark since the lights were off for the movie. I ran upstairs after him all the doors were closed except for one. The one to my dads old room. I heard sobbing coming from within...

* * *

vV~ Karkat I... ~Vv

CG:SHUT UP DON'T SAY ANYTHING. WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?! I MEAN I KNOW THAT I LIKE HIM BUT AM I REALLY FLUSHED?

vV~ Hard to say Karkat but heads up here enters John ~Vv

John walks in to see me kneeling on the floor, face in my hands crying. "W-WHAT DO YOU WANT." I snap. "Look Karkat I'm not mad I-" "LOOK I'D SAY I'M SORRY BUT REALLY. I'M NOT. I THINK... I THINK IMFLUSHEDFORYOU." I ended blurring the words together but he understood what I was trying to say. "YOU KEEP ON SAYING YOU'RE 'NOT A HOMO' WHAT EVER THE HELL *THAT* MEANS AND I JUST AUGH, GO AWAY." "Gog damn it Karkat I... shit its almost six! I'm gonna be late for work! Look I need to talk to you afterwards okay? I'll be back at around 11!" I just nod and he ran out and down the street in the misty evening. Oily water running down the drains in the now darkening world. Wind shook the trees and I looked up to the stars, blinking like trapped fireflies. I decided I needed to talk to one of the other trolls. I went downstairs to look for a computer but then remember he had mentioned no internet. "FUCK! LOOKS LIKE IM GOING TO THE LIBRARY." I announced to no-one in particular. I switched his hoodie for mine then slipped on my black and red converse and headed out into the darkening light.


	2. Act II

**A/N For anyone who fucking cares enough to read my worthless piece of puke fanfiction, I guess I have to thank you for careing you nooksucking shitsponges. I have just decided to grant you another dosage of my worthless shit and am shocked your even on this page to begin with Thanks Again. The author of this page, whose name you don't need to fucking know. /vV~ Knight of Blood ~Vv**

Jack is Back: Act II

vV~ So how was Starbucks John? You glad to see me there? ~Vv

EB: You were there!?

vV~ Yup guess who. I'm pretty unique V; ~Vv

EB: Hmmmmm were you by any chance the kinda cute brunette that ordered a teddy bear then got a bag of gummy bears and like hung out all day on your laptop?

vV~ You think I'm cute?! V: welp….. Oh no. Oh no, John you need to go now! Your matesprit is in trouble! Hurry home! ~Vv

EB: What?! Who…

vV~ KARKAT GO NOW! ~Vv

I ran home to find all the lights off "Karkat?! Are you here?" No answer. I looked in the laundry room his jacket was gone and so were his shoes. No. He can't have left! I ran outside pulling out my phone and contacted VV on pesterchum.

ectoBiologist began Pestering vV~ Knight of Blood ~Vv

EB: Any help?

VV: Uhhhh lemme look. Check the park.

I ran in the direction of the old playground and started calling for him though it was almost midnight and no-one was at the park I kept my voice low. There was a dark growl coming from under the broken lamppost. "NO I WON'T TELL YOU WHERE THE KIDS ARE." I heard a voice deep and grave saying "That's okay I only want the John boy. If you won't tell me then you can die. I'll find him soon enough." I heard a shout then a choking sound. A neon green flash in that second I saw Karkat kneeling on the ground hands over his stomach. "KARKAT!" "JOHN YOU NEED TO GO BEFORE HE FINDS YOU!" "No I need to help you. Come on here, I shrugged out of my jacket and tied it around to now bloody hole in his stomach. He groaned as I tightened it to stop the bleeding. I helped him up and we started to stumble back to my house. I checked it before going in. "Karkat what can I do? Wait didn't you say recuperacoons heal you?" he nodded. "I'll go make one." "HOW IN THE NOOKSUCKING HELL DO YOU HAVE THE CAPTCHA-CODE FOR A RECUPERACOON?" "I kinda looked up things from the Alternia and stuff… in case you guys ever came to Earth?" I ran down stairs and grabbed the box labeled 'Alternia?' and ran up shuffling through the cards. I put the right one in the totem lathe and shoved in some of my baby-blue cruxite. It carved and I ran to the other room and put it in the Alchemiter then grabbed the product putting it in my wallet fetch modus, and then putting it down in dad's ex-room. I ran down stairs frantically and carried a now unconscious Karkat up stairs and laid him in the neon-green slime and sat there watching him heal. I sat there watching his red blood stop flowing and heard a loud snap.

vV~ Karkat you okay? ~Vv

What is with this weird voice in your head? You had this crazy dream about John. He let you live with him on Earth where you are currently headed t-"Karkat are you awake?!"

vV~ John save Karkats life ~Vv

"WHAT THE HELL MY DREAM WAS REAL? THEN I REALLY WAS…." He looked down and saw the bloody shirt "OH MY GOD JOHN. THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY PITIFUL LIFE SHITSPONGE." "Well I had to so you knew that… I love you too." Tears welled up in my eyes as he stepped forward and kissed me. We stood that way a few minutes then downstairs we heard a chorus of knocking "Yo John you here? Course you are guess who showed up at my house yesterday." We looked each other in the eyes as we heard a familiar cackle. "H33 H33 K4RKL3S 1 KNOW YOUR TH3R3. G3T YOUR 4SS OUT H3R3." "….SHIT."

vV~ Be the cool guy at the door. ~Vv

TG: You know it.

I stood in the doorway with my girlfriend Terezi Pyrope, an alien that just showed up at my house in the middle of the day yesterday, licked my face then hung out till today. "We decided to come up and check on you bro. We figured your matesprite was here so let us the fuck in." Then the door swung open to a very pissed off, slimy and slightly bloody Karkat. "WHAT THE MISSERABLE FUCK DO YOU WANT STRIDER? WHAT ON EARTH COULD PLEASE THIS FUCKASS THAT I COULD PROVIDE AND WHILE I'M AT IT WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?!" "Whoa dude if you two are busy I'm sure Rose and Jade could wait…" I heard John call from somewhere behind beep beep meow "Dave, Terezi come in Karkat get outta the way please? I saw John laying on the couch a bit of blood on him too "Sup Dave." "Well I came to tell you that Rose just told me to get you two and bring you to her house." "Why does she want us there?" "No fuckin clue man. No fuckin clue." I stepped out "You guys wanna ride with us?" "Actually I wanted to talk to Karkat a bit more before we leave 'kay? I'll meet you guys there." I opened the door for Terezi and she smiled and licked me. "D3L1C1OUS 4S 4LW4YS D4V3! CH3RRY COUGH SYRUP YUMMM! H33H33H33H33!" I grinned at Karkat's expression of disbelief and disgust and kissed her. He just walked back inside and slammed the door, and audible 'BANG' I could hear from here. I grinned and sped off down the street in my bright red mustang.

vV~ Be a very flustered and pissed Karkat. ~Vv

I turned around and looked at a blushing John. "SO WHATS YOUR QUESTION?" "What's a matesprite?" I looked away blushing, "It's the flushed quadrant where two trolls love each other. It's a really serious thing if you ask them to be your matesprite. It's like what you humans call dating…. –ish." "And Terezi thought we we're… oh gog." "Yeahhh …hahahaha" I looked away thankful for the darkness to hide my blush. I sighed and then John spoke up "Karkat? I was wondering if maybe you would possibly want to kiss me again…" "WHAT THE GRUBBING HELL? WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?" "Well if you don't want to then I guess we can go no-"I scrambled over and shoved my lips to his and he smiled. "Do you like me Karkat?" "WELL DUH DERPFACE. I DID KISS YOU EARLIER…" "I-I think I like you too and I was wondering if maybe you would like to be my boyfriend. Gosh never thought I'd come to say those words…." "OF COURSE FUCKASS" "Well then would you like to see the other love of my life?" I scowled "WHAT?!" Barely contained rage made my sentence cold as ice, "I SAY I LOVE YOU AND YOU WANT TO SHOW ME... UGH WHATEVER FUCKASS LETS GO." He led me outside and into the garage pulling a crimson tarp off of a giant two wheeled device. "My motorcycle." He wheeled it out and I mentally grinned it was pure shiny black with a big blood red cancer sign painted on the side and red swirls at the back. I loved it. Next thing I knew we were flying down some highway, my arms around his waist and knees clenched to his thighs tightly. "HOLY SHITSPONGE THIS IS GREAT!" I shouted over the wind and I felt Johns shoulders rise and fall, chuckling. We slowed and eventually stopped on this road somewhere in the city I haven't searched looking for John. The house was enormous and of course painted in black, silver and green. Jade green. We walked up and stepped inside John leading since he knew where the fuck he was going. We entered a rather dark room that smelled of rain and flowers. I saw Rose and Kanaya cuddled on a couch with Dave and Terezi beside them kissing loudly. "JEGUS WE SHOW UP TWO MINUTES AFTER YOU AND YOUR ALREADY MACKIN UP TZ, GOG STRIDER GREAT JOB." Rose spoke up then clearing her throat, "Karkat I figured you would be with John. Hello John you haven't visited in quite some time. Well we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on, since Jade called. She's bringing us to her island to meet the rest of the trolls. I'll let her tell that thrilling epic but for now I'll leave it as this. We are in quite some danger." With that a bright green light flashed and before I could blink we were standing on some hill covered in grass, wildflowers and for some strange reason big, plump, orange pumpkins. Jade was standing there in her usual t-shirt dress thing, the icon changing randomly still. We followed her inside her house and she opened the door into a big room full of grey faces. The trolls were back.

vV~ Cool, go meet them John ~Vv

I immediantly grabbed Karkat's hand for reassurance when a really tall troll in grey spotted pajama pants and a bright purple shirt walked up. His horns where enormous I noticed as he said "WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcKs Up TiNy BrO. YoU kArKaTs MoThErFuCkIn MaTeSpRiTe YeT?" "Uhhhh I don't know? Oh wait are you Gamzee his moirail?" "YuP" We all introduced each other and became friends…. of course not. No instead we all kinda stood there awkwardly making small talk and meeting each other. Finally Jade spoke up "Hey, so the trolls are obviously here cause something went wrong. Jacks back. I had a premonition to watch asteroids so I did and lo and behold strange ones come up. I take a closer look and I see all of you asleep in your adorable recuperacoons. I missed a few though so I had to track down where they landed, oddly enough the landed in your guy's town so I contacted you guys and brought you here figuring that you guys would find each other, and you did." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Dave threw and arm around a backwards Terezi spinning her the right way then draping his arm over her shoulders. Rose put an arm around Kanaya's waist. "Tho here we are, we need to kill that motherfucker again." Said Sollux, "We need to lure him where we can kill him, here. Vrithka hath already volunteered to go lure him thinthe thhe can theal hith luck." Vriska then stood up grinning evilly and said "The 8astard needs to pay." She shook out her blueberry colored wings and flew up to the open floor length windows. "See you losers l8r!" and she left. We only had until tomorrow afternoon and then who knows who will be alive well, probably Dave but no-one wanted to ask. That night Karkat and I slept in the same bed since they ran out of bedrooms. It was pretty nice. I found out he was a cuddler because the entire night I never once left his arms. The next day Vriska showed up out of breath saying Jack was only a minute behind. We all gathered in formation, twelve on the outside ring, four in a cross on the inside, the four in the middle being; Tavros, Aradia, Terezi and Ferferi. A faint green glow grew larger and larger until it formed the shape of a dog-person. Jack was here. I looked at Karkat and he looked back then asked "Before we die, will you be my matesprite?" "Of course Karkat. Good luck." Then we charged as I pulled out Zillyhoo.


	3. Act III

Escape the Fire: Act III

The world stopped for twenty seconds as Jack just stood there. Then Karkat and I shouted in the dead silence "ATTACK!" Dave and Aradia tried to stop time but before they could even start Jack teleported behind them both and sliced them in half. He stabbed Ferferi through her chest then spun to the next closest person. Sollux started to blast him with his weird red and blue mage stuff and Feferi and I ran up to attack I passed Dave's body and swung into empty air as he teleported away. Jade pulled out her machine gun and shot off rounds into the green glow, a second green glow started up behind Sollux and the bullets passed through his torso, shaking him violently. Tavros ran forward on his robot legs, which he had just gotten re-attached last night, charging with his lance. Jack easily sidestepped and slashed off his lance arm with his glowing black sword. A hurricane swept around me as my anger bubbled up. _No. No more shall die today, the fucker is going down now. _Then Terezi did the most unexpected thing she ran up behind his back and flung herself at him piggy-back riding the most deadly monster in the universe. She bonked him over and over with her strange red and white cane shouting "L3MON L1M3 FUCK3R, YOUR TR14L H4S 4RR1V3D 4ND I D3CR33 TH4T YOU'RE GU1LTY! TO TH3 G4LLOWS FOR YOU! H33 H33 H33 VR1SK4 NOW!" Vriska then appeared out of the sky and rolled her dice they bounced along the ground and then stopped. A giant noose appeared and both the girls cackled evilly "4LLLLLLLL TH3 LUCK 1S OURS!" It settled around his neck and a deadly growl escaped and just as it fell to hang him he teleported away and everyone was sucked in too. We were now on the trolls meteor and the dead bodies were placed in chairs around us staring with their dead eyes, a growl escaped from a dark corner of the room. "You people fight valiantly but for a lost cause. I will win this time fools and you cannot stop me. Good bye losers." The light flashed and he was gone and we were stuck surrounded by the scowling faces of the dead. Eridan scrambled up to Feferi's corpse "No. No! Howw could this happen!? NO!" He bent down and kissed her. "Come back to me. Come on!" He kissed her again and I ran over to Tavros "Rose can you help heal the humans? Come on let's get the troll bodies to the recuperacoons." We each helped and when I came back a half an hour later Sollux, who had healed the fastest, was sitting beside Aradia's recuperacoon and Eridan was waiting with a his hand grasping Feferi's in hers. Dave was sitting alone not talking to anyone his face stoic as ever, I noticed Vriska sitting with Tavros talking to him as I saw copper tears fall. Gamzee was hugging him and shoosh papping his face, oh the irony… Karkat was no-where to be found and I started to get worried when no-one knew where he was. Actually I hadn't seen him since we were brought on this fucking meteor. That night still no-one had found him, my new matesprite was missing. I was lonely in my cold, empty bed that night and I cried myself to sleep for the first time in my life.


	4. Act III Karkat

Act III: Karkat's point of view

Within second of him showing up he started speaking to me inside my head like that strange VV: person. I charged and shouted "ATTACK!" pulling out my sickles, homes smell you later, and slashing wildly. Whenever it seemed I got close he just teleported away "You won't win. I will kill all your friends making you watch them die-", he slashed the two Heroes of Time "-When you beg for the mercy I won't provide, I'll watch you wither only healing you enough that you are on the edge of death, making you suffer for the pain you caused me." His words sent chills through my spine; I noticed off to the side that John was forming a hurricane the look on his face, protective anger. I saw Sollux fall and angry tears sprung to my face and I growled and sliced landing a scratch across Jack's eye where the old one was and he growled in rage. Terezi and Vriska were laughing now but all I could hear was Jacks taunting in my ears. He swirled past me then the light popped in my eyes of us teleporting. I opened my eyes to a near pitch black room a black light was in the corner farthest from me and I saw a black shadow move in front of the light. "Your friends are dead fool and now you shall die alone. You lose, oh glorious mutant leader." I heard a growling laugh the he flashed green again and disappeared. I was alone. My matesprite was dead. No. He can't be. No. No! NOOOO! Not again! Not again. I can't lose him again, not after I just found him. I laid in the dark and cried. I was going to die, not surrounded by other fighting trolls as I had hoped when I was young or even as I got older and began Sgrub, beside my team. I was alone, all alone. Except inside all I felt was that John's alive somewhere, I could feel it. And that made my pain a thousand times worse.

I spent some unknown hours there lying on the ground slipping in and out of consciousness, seeing all the bodies on the battlefield in the first game then just now on Jade's hill. I saw John as he died because of Jack last time, stabbed in the back, only to be brought back because his death was neither just nor heroic. I woke up once thinking I heard my name being called but it didn't come back and I fell asleep again. I was in a pitch black expanse and I began walking until I heard some crying. I headed in whatever it was coming from and found John just sitting there crying his eyes out muttering something "Karkat, where are you. I love you where the fuck are you? What did Jack do to you?" He looked up as I gasped "John is that you?" we locked eyes and suddenly he wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes. I woke up gasping and wiping away real tears. He is alive! I have to find a way out of this prison, what the hell's in my captchalogue deck anyways? I pulled out everything and found only my sickle and a couple candles and a match box. I immediately lit one holding it with my left hand and carried my sickle in the other one. The room wasn't a room it was more like a cage and there was rainbow blood everywhere. I grimaced and explored further. In there seemed to be no way out except for a tiny trasportalizer pad in the corner, standing on it I waited five seconds. Ten seconds. Thirty seconds. Nothing happened and I cursed. Of course it's disabled on the other side or there's something on it. I sat down and my stomach growled. _Where are you John? I need my Heir to save me. Please wherever you are find me, save me before I die._ I fell asleep again and this time no-one was there in the expanse of blackness. I just sat there and fucking cried until I woke up again.

**Wow another chapter tonight I'm starting school tommorrow so I probably wont be adding chapters as quickly. Sorry to anyone reading! The writer -vV~ Knight of Blood ~Vv /carcinoGeneticist**


	5. Act IV

Lost and Found: Act IV

vV~ John, sleep and contact your matesprite ~Vv

I was already asleep, surrounded by the massive black expanse of blown up Skaia. I knelt on the ground. "Karkat! Where are you? I love you where the fuck are you? What did Jack do to you?" I heard someone approach and looked up to find Karkat, "John is that you?" He stared right into my eyes and I noticed his tears too. "Karkat I love you!" I shouted as he disappeared into the strange grey mist. I woke up tears now re-wetting their dried paths down my cheeks. The next day to get everyone's minds off what happened Feferi and Terezi announced that everyone was going to play hide 'n seek. We all split up and ran through the hallways looking for hiding spots when suddenly someone is chasing you down the hall so you duck into the closest room turning your back to the door to see candle-light and a black-light the only source of light in the room and you hear a groan, stepping back and flattening against the wall and a figure shifts on the floor. A pair of concrete eyes stare up at you and he growls up at you "Are you back to finish my off finally Jack? Come to torment me more? It won't fucking work Jack-ass" "Karkat!" I step forward and grab the bars of his cage and Karkat lying on the floor staring into my eyes then whispered "John's dead. Everyone's dead. How else will you hurt me now? Are you finally gonna end this misery?" "Karkat it's me here I need to figure out a way to get you out! Is there a door on here?" He shook his head then shrugged saying "Fuck I'll play your shitty train-wreck of a game. Hello 'John' how are you? I'm just fucking dandy and since Jack wants me in as much pain as possible, I might as well say I miss you. I miss you all except of course for the stupid fuckass of all irony, Captain shut-the-fuck-up of the cool kid club, Dave motherfucking Strider. I especially miss you of course. You and your derpy smile and stupidly (troll word for heart) –melting laugh. Your…" "Look Karkat I know you love me but right now I'm trying to break your ass free of this okay?" I pull out Zillyhoo and swing as hard as I can against the bars until there is a me sized hole I step in sweep him up in my arms and turn to leave when I see Jack standing in the doorway growling with a terrifying smile on his muzzle. I look into Karkat's eyes now sparkling with ruby tears and he whispers "Just like in one of my rom-coms" then he passed out. Jack growled one word "RUN." He disappeared and I wimpered heroically and I stumbled out and sprinted in the complete wrong way. I needed to hide and now! I ran farther up the hall while the growling slowly got louder. The hallway was totally devoid of doors and I ducked into another hallway in desperate need to a place to hide and protect my matesprite. The first door I came to in the new corridor, I ducked into and closed the door softly as to not alert the hunter. From what I could barely see I stepped into the opposite corner and set him down, pulling out Zillyhoo in the same motion and stood ready in case he came in. I waited, and waited, yet all was silent. I sighed and spun to check on him he was still passed out so I turned on the lights and looked around for anything to help him get better. It looked like someone had already used this room to live before. There was a green and red bed in the corner; a black and green recouprecoon, a kitchen-y type of corner, a door that looked like it lead to a bathroom, and there was all the Phernalia Registry things like the Alchemiter and the Totem Lathe. I twisted some cruxite out for a glimpse at who it could possibly be but it came out pure sparkleing black. I quickly scooped him up and dumped him in the goo then set to making him food since he looked absolutely famished.

* * *

vV~ Karkat are you okay? Are you ALIVEEE?! lol. ~Vv

CG: MURGHPPHH WHAT?

vV~ Wake up douche. ~Vv

I sat shivering from the cool air compared to the recouprecoon sludge I was covered in. Wait wasn't I still in my cell? I open my eyes

and my first thought was legit 'WHERE THE HELL AM I?!'. Then I noticed John flipping some random tan thing in a pan on a cookalizer then he looked up and grinned. "Sup sleepyhead." I immediantly flipped him off and climbed out "WHERE IS THE ABLUTION TRAP?" He pointed behind me and I took a long gaze at it then decided I didnt care and i was too hungry to ignore the wonderful smell invading my nose. "WHAT ARE YOU MAKING FUCKASS?" "Pancakes beep beep meow." he said with a sarcastic expression. "WHAT THE GRUBBING HELL IS THAT?" his jaw hit the floor with an audible thud. He pulled a plate out of the cabinets above the cookalizer and shove one of the 'pancakes' on it pulled out a fork and basically shoved the fluffy-bready mass down my protien chute. "AUHGHEUHRH THIS WOULD BE GREAT IF I COULD BREATHE GRUBSUCKER" I tried to shout through my sweet gag. He just put his hand over my mouth grinned and said "Don't talk with your mouth fullllllll." I was tempted to bite his hand as I struggled to swallow. "OKAY THAT WAS OKAY. NOT THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD THOUGH AND WOULD HAVE CERTAINLY BETTER IF YOU HADN'T TRIED TO MOUTH-RAPE ME WITH IT." He giggled and I rolled my eyes as he grabbed a second plate and loaded it with more then handed me one saying "The syrups over there" as he pointed to a small clear bottle filled with some brown fluid. I grabbed some on the 'pancakes' and dribbled a tiny ammount of the 'syrup' on it I sat with him on the grey-black concrete floor and took a bite of my food. I was mouth-raped by the ammount of sugar in the tiny dribble of the 'syrup' stuff. "OH MY GOG THIS IS AMAZING" I proceded to pour out an eighth of the bottle on my stack of 'pancakes'. A few minutes later I found out that the syrup-sauce is immencely sticky and it was all over my mouth and cheeks. I looked up to see John chuckling as he reached across the space between us to slide his spit covered thumb over my cheeks to wipe off the excess. I reached up and put the dishes on the counter and as I turned to look at him again a pair of slightly sticky lips crashed to mine (though I may have just been the only one sticky its kinda hard to tell.) His lips trailed my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted willingly and we proceeded to make out until neither of us could breathe, which was a very long time when your boyfriend/matesprit was the Heir of Breath. I noticed his bright red blush and I cupped his face in my palm he sighed and nuzzled into it then whispered "You have very sweet lips when they are covered in syrup. Very yummy Karkat." I smirked and kissed his forehead then yawned. I was full, very warm on the inside and my body was screaming 'IT'S NAPTIME. NOW. CRAWL TO THAT RECOUPERACOON AND SLEEP TILL YOU DIE YOU PATHETIC BULGEMUNCH.' Instead John had the same idea and he dragged me to the stupid red and green bed and we passed out.

**vV~ Sorry that this update took furrevar I've just been stressed with high-school and band practice and all the stuff that's been happening. It turns out that I also had no clue what to write this time and I still have no clue how I'm gonna top this. Urgh. Welp I don't know if any of you know this yet but if your actually reading this I might be starting a roleplaying movie night thing when I have time. My tumblr is here == blog/vv-knightofblood-vv and I'll post more when I decide if I have time to start things. Spread word of my story puhlease! The creator of this verbal train-wreck VV. ~Vv**


	6. Act V

Act V: Blast off

You woke up in the morning to Karkat's soft purring sleep. ("Yeah admit it Karkat you were purring such a cute karkitty C:") He didn't stir as I began to pet his hair then when I brushed his horn he groaned and woke up saying "S-STOP JOHN. I'M NOT READY FOR THAT YET." "What are you talking about karkitty?" "DON'T TOUCH MY HORNS YOU NOOKSUCK. THEIR STILL SENSITIVE KAY? GOG." so of course I immediantly poked one and he moaned and bit his lip. "AUGHH YOU STUPID FUCKASS STO-AUGHH" I placed my palm on it and he started purring and then his eyes flashed open. "BACK AWAY NOW JOHN." he growled at me and I backed up against the wall and started to edge to the foot of the bed when his hand flitted out and held my shoulder. He forced his lips on mine and kissed me, his teeth and claws tearing at my soft pink flesh. "muagh kawkat get owff." I shoved back as much as I could but he was latched on, his claws digging in until I felt blood drip down my shoulder and the pain turned into pleasure. I kissed him back and broke off to bite his collarbone and his eye lides drooped and he sighed. I snapped out of it and smacked him. Shocked he growled and then raised a fist to strike back and I hid my face behind my arms then my blood driped from his claws onto his cheek and he gasped. "OH MY GOG JOHN! I'M SO SORRY!" By then tears were flooding my eyes and I sprung off the bed and ran to the bathroom slammed the door and sat on the pure glittering black tile floor. I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and dabbed it on the gashes in my skin on my shoulder and sucked on the blood dripping from my bottom lip. I heard a knock on the door and some sniffling. "John, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get out of control like that. I.. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." I nudged the door open with my foot and I saw him standing there, ruby tears streaming down his face. One cheek had a big red splotch and his normally chapped lips were bleeding crimson. I stood up and hugged him "Look I forgive you Karkat it's just it was unexpected. If you like to.. If you... shit i don't know what to say except that I understand and I'll try to make this work." by the time i finished the sentance I could feel the heat radiate off of his face. "We really need to find the others though." I said as I walked out wincing as I moved my shoulder. I grabbed up my things in my sylladex and we slowly began to explore the silent, dark corridors hopfully in the direction of home. We stumbled back along what I remembered of my terrifyed flight until we heard people talking and burst into the room. I gasped as a a giant red sburb portal burst out of no-where right in our path and sucked us into the void. Pchoooooooo.

**vV: Hey a/n here. Please review and spread word of my works oh and i might be starting to write another few stories cause i have a vauge idea of a new story. Oh and this story is probably switching point of veiws. I just have had a looot of stuff to do recently and haven't been awake enough to write more sorry that it takes this long. I have all the irons in the fire. All of them. **

**Oh yeah thought I should mention that I opened a RP thing on tumbr and you guys can follow, leave a message on who you want to rp and i'll pull up a list when ever I have time. I'll probably renew the cast like every couple of weeks and do maybe something on live-stream like a movie night thing or anything really. I'm always open to suggestions. So yeah look up vV~ Knight of Blood ~Vv and hopefully it should work!**


	7. Act VI

Act VI: Stars shine

vV~ SCENE SHIFT somewhere far away but not very far away in time a boy wakes on an island to a resounding thud and explosion sound. His room begins to quake and sway until it finally begins to fall off its spindle and crash to the ground. ~Vv

GT: I aasume you are talking about what happened this morning?

VV: Yeah what happened oh Jake English on this exciting day for you?

As you read before in this dialogue, I had woken up with quite a bang this morning. Later I called my friends and transportalized them to my island where upon we met some strange people who resembled each of our guardians and their friends who called their race 'trolls'. They told us how things were back on Earth after their game of Sburb Beta. We had just finished our game and were reaping the spoils of playing. Our planet was back to normal, still troll controlled but more or less normal. The other kids and the trolls were panicing about something called a "Jack" all I could get out of them that we were all in danger. That night I woke up to red lights flashing through my window. Everyone scrambled downstairs and someone started screaming. _The red miles had began._

* * *

vV~ John flip shit. ~Vv

EB: Shut up. Don't mock me.

_Jack has found his way out. we're all doomed. _I found myself thinking as I saw the miles tear across the horizon. We gathered the three groups to plan in Jakes original house. Jade kinda teared up as we entered and she lead the way. We walked into what used to be a greenhouse and kinda created a big circle. Jade was the first to speak. "Really bad news guys. My powers don't work here because from what I've gathered from the Alpha children is that the green sun from our universe is actually red here. And of course... Lord English is powered by it. Luckily Jack is basically crippled here too. I'm quite suprised he had enough power to spread the miles here. Basically he is powerless now and he can be killed more easily now. Lord English on the other hand..." she trailed off but we all understood. He hadn't been a problem to the Alpha children in game but now... he was evil and out for all our diverse blood. A shudder ran through the group and then sighs of relief and Sollux stepped forward "We need to kiill Jack before the miile2 fiind2 u2 and kiill2 u2 two. Then we can run liike hell back to our planet. How ii2 and excelent que2tiion though riight now though we need to fiind that fucka22 and kiill hiim yet a- fuckiing -gaiin." We created a rough plan and set out and all of us shouted in unison, calling to some of our ultimate dooms others calling to the trial of their lifetimes. Me. Quite possibly to my death. I looked next me where Karkat was standing. I remembered last night and blushed while grimacing he reached up and kissed me passionately and out of the corner of my eye I noticed most everyone else doing the same. Loved ones probably wouldn't see eachother anymore by the end of the night. Slowly he stalked out of the woods, Jack Noir was here to die.

**VV: Sorry about another short chapter. I really suck at writing in the alphas charectors POV. I just switched back to John so it didn't fail absoulutely miserably. Ugh no spell check on this! Look up my tumblr and join my roleplaying. First Come First Serve on roles. Opening night will probably be Con Air over livestream. Also, concerning this story I'm kinda writing another one to decompress and spread my ideas. Comment and PM me.**

**- OH COME ON I KNOW THERE ARE LOOOTS OF YOU GUYS READING THIS! JOIN MY TUMBLR.. COMMENT SEND ME MESSAGES. THERES OVER 500 OF YOU GUYS READING THIS. -VV**


End file.
